


Spell It Out For Me

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is a witch, F/M, M/M, he has a familiar, rick is prob a witch, they do, who needs to meet in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: Daryl inherits his mother's magick. Along with his familiar, he meets the love of his life, and he discovers that his mother was always right about one things, where there is magick there is madness.





	

  
[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/rachel_walton4/media/Edits%20for%20stories/warlockfamiliar_zpsyiy3bsjg.jpg.html)  


**Witch:** a person who possesses or professes the ability to practice magic or sorcery; one who has evil or wicked powers; a practitioner of a Nature-based religion founded on ancient beliefs, which honours both a male and female divine principle and includes the practice of magic, esp healing magic, and divination

 

 **Familiar:** an animal-shaped spirit or minor demon believed to serve a witch or magician as domestic servant, spy and companion, in addition to helping to bewitch enemies or to divine information; spirit guides of sorcerers and necromancers; traditional vessels for such spirits were the cat, mouse, ferret, hare, bat, snake, dog or bird (particularly the raven or owl), by far the most common form being a black cat or a black dog; they are both animal and human; can take on a human form; mischievous and lively, rather than seriously threatening, similar to the imp of folklore and superstition (indeed, they were often referred to as imps)

...

_My familiar, not just my friend,_  
We work together,  
Until the very end.  
Sometimes very helpful,  
And sometimes not so much,  
But regardless of this,  
My heart my familiar does touch. 

...

Daryl Dixon yawned as he stood, his legs shaky. Today was his ninth birthday. His mother, Celeste, had promised today would be the best day of his young life, and he believed her. Merle, who was every bit of sixteen, was already wide awake, and moving around the house. “Da’s out huntin’.” Merle offered when Daryl emerged, his boxers a bit too big on his small tanned body.

 

Celeste was waiting for him in the living room. “Today, your life changes, Daryl. We have to head out in the swamp, let it guide us to the heart of the forest, then you familiar will come to you, if you have inherited my magick!” Merle had not been passed his mother’s gifts. Not that his father minded, William Dixon though the whole magick thing was a sick mutation of nature, and was more than proud that Merle wasn’t _infected_.

 

Daryl nodded, then took the plain white shirt, and soft brown pants his mother handed him. He dressed quickly, his barefeet following along after his mother’s bare feet. She wore a simple white dress, that drug across the forest floor. Merle saw them off, hopeful that his baby brother would make his mother’s dreams come true. Merle would never forget the look of pure regret that crossed his mother’s features. The eldest normally inherited the magick.

 

Celeste rowed the small wooden boat only a few strokes before the swamps natural pull beckoned them in, as they were pulled around the mangroves, Daryl bore witness to fish, alligators, turtles, and deer as they moved throughout the swamp. Celeste sung a low song, in a language Daryl didn’t fully recognize, but it soothed his young heart. The sparrows overhead led them into the darkest recesses of the swamp, until their boat reached it’s destination, the soft moss underfoot.

 

Celeste moved ahead of him, stopping amongst a ring of trees, already her face was bright, and her eyes alive with life. This was more than what the swamp had given Merle. She motioned Daryl closer, and bid him lay upon the moss. Lightning bugs danced around them, and her chant grew louder. The swamp itself was a buzz with electricity. A low hum seemed to resonate through the ground, and through his chest. 

 

A crackle of electricity broke the dusky sky. Daryl saw first, horns, then the pale face of a girl, her black hair framing her body, antlers and a thorned crown atop her skull. A long black fitted dress held tight to her shoulders, chest, and hips. She moved with a grace even his mother lacked, it was as if she was literally gliding over the ground. His heartbeat thumped louder and louder in his ears, until the beautiful creature stopped. Normally familiars were the same age as the witch, but she was older, maybe around fourteen. 

 

“Meum nomen est Zephyr.” She spoke.

 

“Her name is Zephyr.” Celeste offered to Daryl, who nodded.

 

“Zephyr.” He repeated, then nodding. He was starting to feel his heartbeat slow. She was hovering over him. “Do you speak English?”

 

“Aye.” She nodded. “What form would master like me to take? Just think about it.” The first image that popped into Daryl’s mind was a dog he’d saw the previous day, a little underweight pitbull that was a combination of white fur and brindle spots. “As you wish.” She grinned at him, her body twisting and cracking, until she was a small replica of the little puppy from the day before. His mom scooped her up, and handed her to Daryl. Instantly she licked at his face. 

 

Once back to the boat, the pup watched the world with wide eyes, snuggling up to Daryl, and barking at some things. Daryl could feel her emotions, she was as scared as he was. Her heartbeat seemed to mirror his. Merle looked existed when the boat came to a stop at their property line. Helping first his mother, then his brother and the mutt from the boat. “All went well?” He whispered to Daryl.

 

“This is Zephyr.” Daryl whispered to him, “My familiar, and she is beautiful.” Merle ruffled his uneven hair, then smiled at his mother, a sad look in her eyes. 

 

“Blessed be.” Merle whispered.

 

Later that night as the house slept, Celeste peeked in on Daryl, fast asleep with his puppy under his arm, the dog cocked her head at Celeste. Celeste smiled a small smile and slipped out of the hallway, to the library. It took a long time, but she finally found the book she was searching for. 

 

_Familiars who are older than their witches or in some rare cases warlocks signify the immortality of the soul. The Familiar itself, if it presents in an older persona, is often one of the first generation Familiars, and has been passed down from through the generations, awaiting the Master whose age it does not match._

 

Celeste felt her heart drop. Daryl was an immortal. That explained some things, but it echoed her mother’s long forgotten fears. “The bad blood that William Dixon is going to put in any magickally inclined children of yours…” She shook the thought from her head. 

 

A couple months after Zephyr joined the family, Daryl got lost in the woods. The puppy, his shadow, until he could no longer find his way, then her human form erupted through the small puppy, she picked his small form up, and hugged him close, protecting him from the darkness of the Swamp that had engulfed them. Dark magick was at play, but Zephyr didn’t comprehend it, neither did Daryl. 

 

Once back home, neither were worse for the wear, Daryl did have a rather bad case of poison ivy, but nothing his mother couldn’t fix with a simple lotion. The days passed, and Merle seemed to inherit every one of his father’s demons. At eighteen, the year Daryl turned eleven, Merle was given the choice between prison and serving in the Army. Merle chose the Army. 

 

The house wasn’t the same after that, with Celeste and Daryl taking more of William’s anger, even the now almost fully grown pit bull Zephyr was known to openly attack William when her Master was in danger. William took to spending his time with whores. There was no other way to put it. Celeste sent Daryl out to play, the large pitbull trailing him. They were too poor to afford bikes, so Daryl had to chase the other kids, not that he minded. His barefeet on the pavement felt wrong, but the moment grass touched his soles, he was connected with nature, he moved faster on foot than they did on their bikes.

 

As the night sky fell, something changed, Zephyr whined high and loud, her head thrashing back towards their home. The park Daryl was playing in was far enough away from the shit trailer they were renting, his view back to his house was obstructed by trees. The fire trucks started then. The boys and girls on their bikes took off, pedaling towards the now present smoke cloud. Zephyr nudged at Daryl, until they were both sprinting.

 

His house, and his witchy mother, went up in flames. He knew the moment her life was engulfed, because his whole body hummed, she’d willed her powers to him, he collapsed like a sack of potatoes, Zephyr growled at anyone that came near him. Celeste’s familiar had been destroyed by William in the early days of their marriage, Celeste had taken what was left of her familiar’s essence and embedded it into her soul. The moment her heart stopped, Zephyr was hit full force with the knowledge that Balefire’s soul now was embedded in her, she could see his memories, and feel the cats admiration for Celeste.

 

The funeral happened in the rain. William with a large hand weighing heavy on Daryl’s right shoulder, both his hands holding tight to the camouflage collar he had made for Zephyr. Merle was overseas. The letters from his brother slowed, then stopped altogether. Daryl found ways to get away from his father, often spending whole days in the woods, alongside Zephyr in her human form. Her hair had paled over the years, and was more of a soft black, with almost blonde tips. Even in her human form the collar hung proudly around her neck.

 

The next four years was a series of abuse followed by hiding followed by plotting ways to kill William Dixon, in the end Daryl couldn’t do it. Nor could Zephyr. Both were creatures of the light, and couldn’t find it in them to kill a soul. Even if it was a bad one. The knowledge gained with Celeste’s death by both of them, taught them how to continue Daryl’s education. Celeste had hidden books in the circle of trees in the Swamp, which both Daryl and Zephyr were pretty sure wasn’t a place on Earth, but more of a mythological creation, devoid of danger for them.

 

Daryl Oryon Dixon turned sixteen. His father was in jail or drunk, and his brother was passed out on the couch, too much crack if Zephyr had to guess. The familiar cooked Daryl a small birthday cake, and sang him happy birthday. The pair snuggled up in the hammock behind the house and listened to the crickets. “I miss her.” Daryl spoke softly.

 

“I know, Dar.” Long ago she’d stopped referring to him as Master, Daryl had asked for her to stop, and it had taken time for her to adjust, but… 

 

“She wanted to do something for this birthday, something important.” Daryl grumbled.

 

“I know, I know.” She whispered against his head. “I believe tonight would have been you scrying. I can help you with that.” 

 

Daryl perked up at the offer, and watched as his pet maneuvered around, gathering the supplies from inside his room. Everything they needed for magick, books included, were hidden under the floorboards under his bed. She returned, and by the early light of dawn, Daryl could scry. He looked his father up, through the nights eye, and found him rotting in a jail cell. He hummed his appreciation. “Let’s get lost.”

 

They took off on their own after that. Just the two of them. Making fake ID’s wasn’t the hard part. They got a matching symbol tattooed behind their ears, no one but them would understand the binding it created. They settled in a forest outside of Cynthiana, Kentucky. Pitched a tent, and became familiar with their surroundings.

 

It was late in the fall when a boy stumbled into the woods. Someone who did not belong, the cry of a wolf, followed by several yips from coyotes had Zephyr waking Daryl, “There is something wrong.” She whispered.

 

It didn’t take them long to track down the boy, lost and wandering in the woods. He looked barely sixteen himself, scared. “I’m lost.” He confessed.

 

“We can help you.” Daryl offered.

 

The boy looked between Daryl and the dog, then dropped. Zephyr’s voice in his head rang loud and clear. _Dehydration_. Daryl nodded, before he muscled the boy onto his shoulders and carried him back to camp.

 

Rick Grimes was eighteen, and had been tricked by his friends, they discovered in the morning, once Daryl had fed him, and made sure his wounds were treated. They boy, Rick, had a fascination with Zephyr. “How old is she?”

 

“Oh, uh, I dunno. She was kind of my mother’s before mine.” Daryl offered.

 

“You live out here by yourselves?” Rick asked.

 

“Something like that.” Daryl agreed.

 

They showed Rick to the forest edge, then moved camp, deeper into the woods. Rick visited them three times before Merle found them. He was done serving time, and missed his baby brother. Merle led them back to Georgia. Daryl had left a quick note letting Rick know he was alright, and if they opportunity presented itself, and the Goddess wished it so, they’d meet again.

...

It was three years before they found Rick again. Rick was twenty one, by then, and Daryl was nineteen. They landed by Cynthia, Kentucky while Merle was serving a particularly long stent in Boise, Idaho. Zephyr was strolling along her paws dancing across the heated pavement, while Daryl was a step or two ahead of her. His baggy jeans ripped up, stained navy blue t-shirt tight around his shoulders, jacket in his hand, swinging as he walked. His hair was slightly longer, now, backpack hanging limply over one shoulder, free hand tucked into his pocket. He was whistling something that Zephyr recognized but not many other people would, it was a witches song, about the mother moon.

 

Daryl was on the hunt, eager to see his old friend. They traveled along the sidewalk, Daryl taking in the store fronts. “Hey, Zeph.” Daryl called the dog forward. She padded closer, eyes looking ahead, as she saw what Daryl was motioning. There was Rick, albit more clean shaven, with a boy and two girls trailing behind him. Zephyr barked, her tail wagging, and took off running. She tackled the Rick, knocking him on his ass on the pavement. Rick chuckled, while the other boy shouted. Daryl openly smiled, a laugh dancing in his throat.

 

“Zephyr!!!” Rick cried out in excitement. The dog licking his face, tail wagging. 

 

“You know that dog?” The boy growled.

 

“Yeah, this is Zephyr, and that is…” His voice trailed off, searching. “DARYL!” Rick was already standing, brushing Zephyr off, and rushing towards the younger boy. “Daryl!” He shouted a second time, crashing into the boy.

 

Daryl laughed, Rick was squeezing him close, and Zephyr was barking, her body playful, tail wagging. “Hi Rick.” Daryl blushed, a small smile on his face.

 

“Where are you two staying?” Rick eyed Zephyr before scratching the beast behind her ears, and grinning at her as she licked him excitedly.

 

“No where.” Daryl chewed his thumb. “Been ‘round, lookin’ fer ya.”

 

“Really?” The smile that lit up Rick’s face made Zephyr bark again.

 

“Uhm, yeah, promised ya ‘ah would.” Daryl blushed a little deeper.

 

“Hey, uhm, Rick, who is this?” The short haired boy asked again.

 

“This is Daryl, remember when you left me in the woods, and I told you that boy saved me? This is the boy.” Rick gruffed at him. “Daryl, remember I told you about Shane.”

 

Zephyr growled at the boy. Rick chuckled. “Down, girl.” Daryl ordered. Zephyr shot him a look, he labeled bitchface on dog, 1. The dog snarled a bit, but laid down.

 

“This is Shane’s girlfriend, Lori, and her best friend Andrea. We just went to the movies.” Rick offered. “I, uh, I got my own place, if ya need somewhere to stay.”

 

“Sure, Zeph and I’d like that.” Daryl grinned.

 

“It ain’t much.” Rick scratched at the back of his head.

 

“Ya got more’n a tent?” Daryl chuckled, Rick nodded, “Then that’s enuf.” 

 

“Uhm, Rick, ice cream?” Andrea wiggled her hips, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Sorry, can’t.” Rick already had grabbed Daryl’s bag from his shoulder, and was tugging on Zephyr’s collar. “Need to catch up, get Daryl squared away, sorry.” 

 

“Hey, man, really?” Shane had to jog to keep up.

 

“Yeah, man.” Rick gripped Zephyr’s collar tight, tugging, although she wasn’t putting up much resistance. 

 

“Rick, you don’t even…” Shane’s voice dropped off.

 

“I am fine, Shane, thank you.” Rick was muscling them into his old beat up red pick up truck. “Like I said, he’s my friend.” Rick climbed in himself, and started the engine. The moment they were out of sight, “You can be human, Zeph. Know you like to talk to.”

 

In the middle of the truck's cab, the pitbull moved, her whole body tensing, then she was a human girl, with brindle colored hair, soft black in most places, and bright eyes. “Hiya Rick.”

 

“Not a fan of Shane's?” He asked, smirking.

 

“No.” She responded.

 

“Me neither.” Daryl growled.

 

“I came to the woods everyday.” Rick offered. “Kept hoping you would be back,”

 

“We came as soon as we could.” Zephyr offered.

 

“Hard ta get out from under Merle.” Daryl concluded.

 

“Oh.” Rick continued, steering the truck out of the town's center. “I bought the land you used to squat on. As soon as I turned eighteen. Inherited a bunch of money from my parents, they uh, they passed away.” Rick offered, motioning with his hand.

 

“Sorry.” Daryl grumbled. “I didn’t know.”

 

“No big deal.” Rick sighed. “Car crash.”

 

Pavement turned to gravel, and eventually gave way to dirt. They soon found a small hunters cabin in their view. “This?” Daryl whispered.

 

“Yeah, remembered how you always said you’d wanna live in the woods. Figured I’d have it ready when ya came back.” Rick paused.

 

“You built your house around Daryl’s dreams?” Zephyr gave him a fierce look, than her human face became that of a dogs, and she wagged her tail.

 

“I… you always said you’d come back, and the only time you felt at home were in the woods, felt that way too.” Rick blushed deeply.

 

“Ya mind tellin’ me why ya waited on me?” Daryl offered.

 

“Believe in fate?” Rick asked him.

 

“Kinda.” Daryl mused.

 

“You’r my fate.” Rick smiled. Zephyr whined a little bit, then stretched her legs before bounding out of the opened door. Rick laughed. “She’s off to explore.”

 

“Collect herbs I bet.” Daryl grumbled. 

 

Rick smiled. “When you left, I thought I was crazy, Daryl, I thought maybe you never really existed. Thought I’d made you and Zephyr up.” Rick sighed. “No one believed me, not even Shane.” 

 

“Why’s he yer friend than?” Daryl asked.

 

“Ya left, needed someone ta talk to.” Rick chuckled. Rick led him inside the house, it wasn’t much. A small wooden living room, with stairs that led to what Daryl figured was the bedroom. A small bathroom, a kitchen, the bare necessities required. There was a small television, refrigerator, microwave. “Spare room off the side, thought Zeph might like one on the first floor, know she liked to fly some. And uh, there’s a place for you upstairs, it’s more of a bunk house, up there.” Rick blushed. Daryl nodded. Zephyr just collapsed on her bed, human once more. 

 

“No running water, got to fetch it from the spring, same as when you camped out here. And, uh, there is a place to bathe in the creek. Outhouse, ya know, everything ya mentioned wanting, I tried ta create. Ain’t never brought anyone out here, built it all myself, well, I had some help from Maggie and Glenn Rhee, and her little sister Bethany. Girls’ crazy about painting. I bought his land off Hershel and Annette Greene, back then we never knew it was squatting.” 

 

Daryl took it all in, then nodded before heading up the stairs dropping his bag by the bunk that wasn’t messy. He dropped into it, and was fast asleep before Rick made it up the stairs. Zephyr was fast asleep also, he’d covered her up before he climbed up himself, a smile on his face. As the sun sank he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and hummed. Rick couldn’t believe they had made it back, he never thought they’d return. Rick’s mind wandered back to the summer that brought Daryl to him. 

 

_Shane grinned, “It’s called snipe hunting, I’ll help you dude.”_

_Rick didn’t believe him for a second. Shane was a year older than him, and pledging in college already, everyone that Rick had met that Shane introduced him to college wise were complete assholes. “I dunno dude.”_

_Rick let Shane persuade him. Which left Rick standing alone in the woods, the temperature dropping, and a sour expression on his face, he had no clue where he was. As the sounds of the forest came alive around him, he shivered. There was no moon in the sky above him. He tried and failed to retrace his steps through the woods._

_When something sprung from the trees to his left he was sure he was a goner, the coyote licked it’s lips and circled him, the next moment a large white and spotted pitbull slammed into the coyote. It was dead before it hit the ground. The pitbull loped around him. “Yah ok, fella?” A soft voice echoed around the silence._

_“Ah think so.” Rick breathed. “Your dog.”_

_“Something like that.” Daryl laughed, “We can help you.”_

 

Rick sighed, he’d been so relieved to see Daryl, he hadn’t put a name on how he felt when those arms circled around him, but now he understood it. Daryl was strikingly beautiful, in his own ways, with sharp features, a beauty mark, and piercing blue eyes. 

 

_His second visit in the woods, he simply thought he wanted to see Daryl, and by some miracle his feet led him to the campsite. Ahead of him Daryl was splashing in the creek, clearly washing off. No Zephyr in sight, however, a pretty girl with too red lips, and long black hair was next to him, humming a song Rick didn’t recognize. Rick felt a surge of jealously, and then anger. “Rick!” The girl waved excitedly at him._

_Rick only waved back. “This is Zephyr in her true form.” Daryl offered. “Come on in!”_

_“I… uh, ok.” Rick stripped, and joined Daryl in the water._

_“Show’im.” Daryl ordered._

_Before Rick’s very eyes Zephyr became a dog, the pitbull actually, swimming a wide arc around them, she climbed on the rocks, and shook out her wet coat, standing up and trotting off. “She’s going somewhere?”_

_“Give us space, so’s I can explain.” Daryl then told him everything, he was a Warlock, a pretty high up too, if anyone ever wanted to notice him._

 

Rick heard the sound of Zephyr whining, just like a dog, in her sleep. Daryl was fast asleep across from him. Between them a window, slightly open, with the moon’s light spilling in. It reminded him of the third time he saw them.

 

_It was late at night, and Rick couldn’t sleep. Shane had been a dick lately, because Rick refused to introduce him to Daryl. Daryl was **his** friend, not Shane’s. They didn’t need to share everything. “Rick?” Daryl’s soft voice called him. “Tonight's special.” Rick had only nodded, his eyes taking in the salt organized on the ground, candles lit, and bowls filled with things Rick didn’t wanna ask about._

_“How come?” Rick whispered, finally his eyes caught Zephyr’s form, her horns glistening in the night’s light, her body bare, save a simple black dress that hung off her._

_“Shoes off.” She instructed, motioning to his feet._

_Rick toed them off waiting for Daryl to explain what was happening. “Lammas,” Daryl offered, “The eve of harvest.” Rick was silent still, waiting for further explanation. “Zeph has cooked the bread we will need for the ritual.”_

_Rick watched with wide eyes. “Face the north.” Zephyr ordered, motion for Rick to face North with them. She watched Daryl for a long moment, then took her spot to his right, on her knees. Rick looked with wide eyes, she looked back, motioning for him to take the left. Rick sank down next to Daryl on the left._

_Daryl stretched his arms up high, “What will be is. What was will be. The Wheel ‘a the Year forever turns. Dark ts light, light ts dark, each season passes with lessons learned. We plant with love, tend with respect, an’ at Harvest time our yields reflect The bounty of our Mother Earth, ripened by our Father Sun. Now upon our humble hearth, gifts we offer the Two that’re One. As each day passes, shorter than the last. May we each be reminded of the seasons that have passed. The marriage ‘nd the seeding of the Goddess back in May, Her womb swollen with life anew at Summer Solstice Day, All this time the Father Sun has shone with so much pride. Rising early, setting late, ‘nd now that he's supplied The warmth ‘nd light to bring to bear, the Goddess ‘nd the lands He knows that his death is drawing near, but this secret he understands, that with the turning of the wheel, his rebirth has been planned."_

_Daryl motioned to the bowls stretched out in front of them, then spoke again, his hands moving the whole time. “Truly blessed are we that we receive the bounty of the Harvest, Blessed be our Mother Earth, Blessed be our Father Sun, As he teaches us of life, death, and rebirth. ‘Ah honor Thee, The Two that are One."_

_Daryl grasped the bread, that had been in Zephyr’s outstretched hand, and offered it towards the heavens. “Blessed be the Harvest, Blessed be the Corn Mother, Blessed be the Grain God, For together they nourish both body ‘nd soul. Many blessings ‘ah have been given, ‘ah count them now by this bread." Daryl paused. “‘As am grateful, Goddess for your blessing of Zephyr to me, ‘As am grateful Goddess, for your bringin’ Rick ta me.”_

_Daryl broke the bread, giving a piece to each of them. Zephyr whispered, “I am thankful, Goddess, for Master Daryl, and I am thankful for Rick’s friendship.” She bit into the offered bread, and took a sip from the bowl in front of them._

_Rick copied them, “I am thankful, Goddess, for you allowing both Daryl and Zephyr to save me.” He took a sip, and locked eyes with Daryl as he rose the bowl for Daryl. Daryl took a bite of bread, then his own sip from the bowl._

_Rick watched as Zephyr grabbed a fistful of wheat from one of the bowls before them, she handed it carefully to Daryl, who smiled at her. “Guardian of the East, ‘ah pray for your indulgence. Hear me now as ‘ah request your aid in the cycle of life. As your winds blow through fields of ripened grain, Carry loosened seeds upon your back That they may fall amidst the soil that is our Mother Earth. She will cover them in times of storm, protecting ‘nd nourishing Them until they sprout next Spring, beginning life anew." With that Daryl blew the seeds from his hand. “I give thanks to the Great Mother, Goddess of fertile land. And to the Great Father, Consort and Provider. For as their bounty sustains my life, so does their bounty sustain my brethren; All living creatures of wood and field, Of lake and stream, and of air. Of these blessings I partake And share. Blessed be this Harvest Night, The Givers and the gift." Daryl paused again. Daryl let Zephyr move, her body turned towards a wooden stump, Daryl stopped, helping Rick move, to also face the altar._

_He ran his fingers through first Zephyr’s hair then Rick’s smiling down at them, before he tossed his arms up ahead of them, waving his hands through the air. “All things have their season. Again the wheel has turned and brought us To the season of the First Harvest. A time when we think about sacrifices and reborn hope, A time when we reflect on what we have sown by what we reap, A time when we gather our memories, And from those lessons that we have learned, We plan for the future. Blessed Be our Mother, whose womb contains and bears all life. Blessed Be our Father, whose seed plants all life. Blessed Be the Two that are One, From Them life flows and flows back again." Rick wasn’t sure what happened next, but Zephyr broke the circle, and prepared to clean up._

_Daryl took Rick’s hand, and the pair ran hard towards the water, than they were slamming in. Rick had never felt so alive in his life, so attuned with the world that hummed and buzzed around him._

 

Rick had done a lot of research after that, and his mother had grown worried. So worried she refused to let him leave house, except to go to school. The last time he got to see Daryl and Zephyr was on a day he skipped school altogether. 

 

_“Hey.” Zephyr had smiled her soft smile at him. “Daryl is out gathering herbs. We have several fall holidays to get ready for.”_

_“Oh, I don’t know when I will be able to get down here again.” Rick wrung his hands in front of him._

_“Why?” Zephyr asked._

_“My mom, she’s a little worried about me, I’ve been researching a lot of things.”_

_“About us?” Daryl echoed._

_“Yeah. About what I saw.” Rick whispered._

_“Oh.” Daryl and Zephyr shared a look. “Excuse me, I have several things to… I’ll be back.” With that she disappeared._

_“Rick, there will come a time when we have to leave.” Rick remained silent, his mind racing, “When that happens, it will be hard for all of us. I would like you to come with me. With us.”_

_“Huh?” Rick whispered. “Everything I have read, it indicates that your immortal, and she is too, wouldn’t I slow you down?”_

_Daryl cocked his head, eyes narrowed, “What’s immortality if you're alone.” He paused. “You have to be careful, looking into that sort of stuff, draws attention we can’t handle.”_

_“Oh.” Rick whispered. “Tell me about it, when we settle?”_

_“So you're going to come with us?” Daryl looked surprised._

_“I’d follow you.” Rick nodded. “I’m addicted, now.”_

_Daryl grinned. “‘Ah cabin in the woods, no runnin’ water, just a place ta sleep at night, lots of free space ta do my rituals, a creek, freedom, Rick, freedom.”_

 

Rick frowned, they’d been planning to run away the next week. How surprised he was when Daryl was just gone. A note about having to leave, and seeing him soon. He had spent every bit of his free time in the woods, until his parents died. 

 

Then he’d bought the land from Hershel. Built his hideaway. He worked in town, some, saw his friends sometimes. Mostly he avoided humanity. He’d gathered everything he thought Daryl would need when he came back. From herbs to incense, to books, and pewter bowls. 

 

His mom had thought he was crazy, when he first started collecting things. But some of the books were hard to find, and had taken months. He would show Daryl the bookcase, and herb library as soon as he woke up again. Rick fell asleep not long after that.

...

A knock on the door woke Zephyr up. Neither Daryl or Rick were awake yet, at least that was what the energy in the house led her to believe. She stood, stretched, and trod to the living room. She opened the door to see the same dark haired boy from the day before. “Shane?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.

 

“Zeph, where are you!” Daryl shouted from above, as Rick descended the ladder.

 

“Shane, what are you doing here?” Rick snapped.

 

“I was worried about you, after you took off last night, with strange dude and dog.” Shane muttered, eyes wandering towards the ladder. “I see I had no cause to worry, that’s a damn pretty girl, Ricky.”

 

“Yeah, Zeph is pretty.” Rick muttered, as Daryl descended the stairs, carrying the dog version of Zephyr. Shane looked confused. “Shane, you remember Daryl.”

 

Shane nodded curtly at Daryl. “Mornin’.”

 

“Mornin’.” Daryl shot back, setting Zephyr down on the ground. The next moment Daryl was in the kitchen, probably nosing around for food. “Blessed be, Rick.” Daryl muttered.

 

Rick blushed, “Found the cabinet, did ya?”

 

“Mhm.” Daryl hollered back.

 

“Cabinet?” Shane looked so confused. Zeph growled from behind Rick.

 

“Nothing, ya should head out, Shane. I don’t work today, and I already told you to stop badgering me about the police academia, that’s not me.” Rick grumbled. 

 

“I… Rick?” Shane looked between the dog, the strange boy, and Rick.

 

“Just go.” Rick chuckled, “I got to get them settled.” 

 

“The girl too?” Shane wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Uhm, yeah.” Rick nodded. “The girl too.”

 

Shane sighed, “When will I see you again?”

 

“I dunno.” Rick rubbed the curls on the back of his neck. “See ya when I see ya.”

 

The moment Shane was gone, Rick found Daryl and Zephyr both in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Honey tea in front of them. “Made you a cup too.” Daryl pointed towards the cup still on the counter.

 

“Thanks, anything you could cast or spell out to keep unwanted visitors out of our hair?” Rick asked.

 

“Ah can probably find something.” Daryl chuckled. “Ifin ‘ah can’t Zeph can. She mentioned you had a library of sorts hidden behind the fireplace, does it work?”

 

“The fireplace does work. The bricks fold forward, and behind them are any books I found that looked like you could use them.” Rick grinned.

 

“Lovely.” Zephyr grinned.

...

Shane watched outside the window for a long time. Where the dog had been, in the kitchen, the pretty girl. She was twirling her index finger, while reading a book. Three spoons moved in unison stirring themselves in the mugs on the counter. The boy, Daryl, was looking through a storage closet of some sort.

 

There were different mason jars of varying sizes, as well as several things in zip lock bags. Shane’s eyes widened, as the stranger looked back towards the girl. He couldn’t hear what was said, but she snapped her fingers, a vial appearing in her hands, then she tossed it towards the boy. A smile tugging on his face. 

 

Soon both were sitting at the table, the table Shane had watched Rick make in shop class at the community college two years ago. Rick entered the kitchen, then and took his mug, although Rick’s back was to him, he could tell Rick was at ease. 

 

The girl snapped her fingers a second later, a book appearing in hand, Daryl took it from her, then cracked it open. Rick dipped down into Daryl’s space, the pair looking over the tomb. The girl was washing the dishes, and singing. When Shane took off, it was with confusion on his features, he was not sure what he had saw, and was confused about Rick’s demeanor.

...

It was a solid week before anyone in Cynthia saw Rick again. With him, the strong muscular pitbull. She was bounding along the sidewalk, a step behind Rick. “Hey Ricky!” Andrea shouted.

 

“Hiya Andrea.” Rick waved.

 

“Whatchya doin?” Andrea asked, eyeing the dog.

 

“Grocery shopping.” Rick answered honestly. “Gotta get Zeph here a new collar, with county tags since her and Daryl are going to be around for a while, and got to pick up some more clothes for Daryl, get some food, that sort of thing.”

 

“We couldn’t find the house.” Andrea looked at him. “Shane said he’d been out there, but, when he tried to take me and Lori out to check on you on Wednesday, we couldn’t find it.”

 

A smile peaked at Rick’s face. The charm both Daryl and Zephyr had worked in the forest around the house must have worked. “That’s a shame, it can be confusing out there.” Rick chuckled. “Got to be going.”

 

Andrea looked like she wanted to stop him and say something more, but instead she just waved at Rick as he walked away. “Ok, Zeph, stay here. I’ll be right back, they don’t like dogs in the stores here.” Rick rubbed her head, then headed inside. Zephyr watched after him, then laid down, crossing her front paws, and laying her head on them. She yawned, tucked her tail under her body, and decided to let her energy follow Rick.

 

Rick grabbed a buggy, and trudged along. He was tossing things from his list into the buggy. Once he had all the groceries he needed, he stepped towards the clothing section, double checking the list in hand, he grabbed two simple dresses, a pack of t-shirts, a pair of shorts, and a pair of bluejeans for Zephyr. 

 

He took careful time picking out underwear for the girl, making sure he chose things that felt comfortable against his own skin. Then he gathered boxers, both tank tops and long sleeve shirts for Daryl (he prefered those) and two nice pairs of jeans. Neither needed shoes, or at least neither admitted they did. 

 

Then he headed to the back of the store. He found a beautiful velvet purple collar for Zephyr, with simple studs on it, and extra loops he could fashion his own charms for. So, even in human form, she would look stunning wearing it. He knew they’d make their own soap, it was something they had discussed briefly that morning. He couldn’t, however, leave without beer. So three cases later he was standing in the check out.

 

“Something I should know about you?” Shane asked looking over his shoulder.

 

“Hm?” Rick looked back to see Shane gesturing at the healthier foods and women's clothing.

 

“That boy and girl, how old are they?” Shane asked.

 

“Daryl is 19, not sure about Zeph. The dog is about five.” Rick lied.

 

“OH.” Shane sighed. “So, they both are staying with you, and the dog.”

 

“Something like that.” Rick copied Daryl’s normal answer.

 

“Man, you coming bowling on Saturday?” Shane asked.

 

Rick had completely forgotten. “Erm, I will ask Dar and Zeph.” 

 

“Dog and girl named the same thing?” 

 

“Nah, Dog is Zephyr, girl is Zephyre.” Rick shrugged.

 

“Hiya Rick!”

 

“Hi Bethy.” Rick smiled. “How much?”

 

She was quick in waving his money away. “You know momma would skin me if I let you pay me.”

 

“Give Annette love for me would you? We will be round Monday night for dinner.” Rick grinned at her.

 

“Ok, have fun.” Beth winked at him.

 

Rick was out the door, grocery’s in sacks in his arms. “Come on Zeph. Let’s get outta here ‘fore Shane catches up.” The dog barked, stood and trod along after him. He set the groceries in the back of the truck, and opened the passenger side for Zephyr to jump in. “Be glad when Shane goes off to police school in a couple months, damn nosey fucker.”

 

Zephyr snorted. 

 

“I mean, I guess. It might be kind of weird. You guys show up and I just take to ignoring my other friends, but honestly, ain’t seen you in three years.”

 

Again Zephyr made a noise.

 

“Ok, ok, your right, to keep everyone happy, we need to go bowling with them.” It was then that Rick realized he was talking to the dog form of his crush's pet, who happened to be a world class Warlock’s familiar. “I can understand you?”

 

She yipped.

 

“Oh shit, what does that mean?”

 

She shrugged, then laid out in the cab.

 

“Good, probably?”

 

She made a soft noise.

 

“Well, in that case, we should ask Daryl right?”

 

She barked.

 

Rick had no clue what he was getting into, but he understood the language Zephyr spoke and that was something. Or he was crazy, not sure which yet.

...

“Bowlin?” Daryl repeated.

 

“Mhm.” Rick nodded.

 

They were putting away groceries, and Zephyr was putting her new collar on. “How does it look?” She asked stepping out of the bathroom.

 

“I love it.” Rick grinned.

 

“Nice taste, Rick.” Daryl stepped forward, rubbing the velvet between his fingers.

 

“So, can we?” Zephyr asked Daryl.

 

“What?” Daryl snapped.

 

“Bowl?” Rick looked at him hopefully.

 

“Fine, if you both insist.” Daryl growled.

 

“Rick understands me in dog form.” Zephyr blurted out.

 

“I figured he would.” Daryl sighed.

 

“What does that mean?” Rick looked over at Daryl.

 

“One of two things. You're a witch and don’t know it. OR your immortal and don’t know it.”

 

“Right, because both of those make sense.” Rick frowned.

 

“Actually, now that you mention it.” Zephyr made a face. “Can you take us to the house you grew up in?” 

 

“Sure, why?” Rick asked carefully.

 

“Curiousity. We can go before bowlin.” Daryl grumbled.

 

That night the trio bathed in the spring, laughing and splashing, giving thanks to the Goddess. Often Rick would let his eyes linger on Daryl’s toned tan body, his mind wondering when he’d gotten so attracted to the younger boy.

...

Daryl woke to see her smiling at him. “He likes you too, you know.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Rick. I know you can feel the content hum when he’s around you. It was like that before, in the woods. I didn’t understand but now I do. He’s a witch, he just doesn’t know it. The last couple years he’s been out here on his own, probably working magick without realizing it.”

 

“Mhm.” Daryl nodded.

 

“He’s getting ready to take us to his house. I’m goin in human form today.”

 

“You mean his parent’s house.”

 

“Yup.” She nodded. 

 

Daryl took a moment to look over what Zephyr had on. Tight blue jeans, feet shoved into her converse, a plain heather grey shirt on her frame, her purple velvet collar around her neck, and her hair up in two messy buns. He yawned. “Clothes?”

 

She tossed him a similar pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt. “And I cleaned your vest. The one you took from Merle.”

 

“Thanks.” Daryl mumbled, kissing her temple, before climbing out of his bed, and throwing his clothes on. He pulled on his black combat boots, and tied them neatly.

 

“Ready?” Rick cried out from the front yard.

 

“Coming!” Zephyr shouted back, tugging Daryl out after her.

 

They climbed into the truck, Zephyr in the middle. Daryl let his arm fall out of the truck window, the wind dancing around his outstretched hands. Humming. “Today’s nice, thank you Goddess for the sun.” Daryl whispered. 

 

Rick smiled over at him. “Daryl, I’d like you to teach me.”

 

“Teach you?”

 

“Mhm, to be like you and Zeph. I wanna stay with you.” Rick dared.

 

“I’d like you to stay with us too.” Zephyr grinned.

 

Daryl worried his lip between his teeth, then grinned, “Ok.”

 

They pulled into the nice brick house’s driveway. Rick climbed out, “Shane lives over there, so let’s do this quick.” Rick gathered up a large swell of breath, then headed to the door. His hands were shaking, when Daryl carefully took the keyring from him, and opened the deadlock.

 

Zephyr held her hand up. “Stay out here, Master, you too Rick, I can feel it, it won’t drain me, but it would you.” With that she slunk into the house.

 

“What?” Rick looked at Daryl.

 

“Your mother was worried ‘bout you?” Daryl asked low. “It’s cause her sister’s a witch, Annette. Zephyr felt it on Bethany, at the store. Yer momma must nota wanted this life fer ya. She created hex bags to limit yer power. As long as ya was in the house.” Daryl paused again, letting his hand come to rest against Rick’s shoulder. “Zeph can pull them all out. It’s part of why you felt better in tha woods with me, wonder if ya got a familiar out there wait’in on ya.”

 

“Why?” Rick gasped, he was absorbing a lot of information.

 

“Cause if tha fates want us together, they’d provide Zeph with her forever, too.” Daryl responded nonchalantly. “We can do the ritual in the woods, ya auntie will have ta help us, but it shouldn’t be hard.”

 

Zephyr returned a moment later, powder in her hand. Daryl flinched away from it. Zephyr looked at Rick. “You need to blow this out of my hand, towards the woods, so it can be purified.” She ordered. Rick complied. Daryl put a comfortable hand on Rick’s shoulder once then Zephyr spoke again, “If you enter now, you should feel safe.”

 

Rick nodded, just as he was about to take a step Shane walked onto the lawn. “No flea ridden mutt today?” The moment the words were out of his mouth he noticed the velvet collar around Zeph’s neck, and his eyes widened. “I don’t know what you sick fucks are into, but leave Rick out of it.” Shane surged forward, Daryl muttered something, and Shane froze.

 

“Overdramatic.” Zephyr snapped. 

 

“Shane?” Rick paused, “Can he hear me?”

 

“Mh, he can.” Daryl nodded.

 

“Shane, listen to me, you don’t know what’s going on.” He paused. “I need you to back away from me, and from them.” Rick paused, “Can you plant something in his head, make him think we shouldn’t be friends anymore?”

 

Daryl’s face twisted. “You’d give up your best friend for a freak of nature and his pet?”

 

“Anything for you, Warlock.” Rick smiled at him.

 

“Ohkay.” Zephyr stepped forward, wrapping her hands around Shane’s temples. “Shane Walsh, I command you to stop seeing Rick. From this moment forward, you will not seek him out, you will only talk to him when he approaches you, you are still his best friend, however you will give him his space.” She stepped back, electricity seemed to still be crackling in her hands, she took her spot behind Daryl. Daryl snapped his fingers, Shane came too, then looked confused.

 

“So, I’ll see you when we go bowling?” Rick asked carefully.

 

“Sure, sure.” Shane nodded, then waved and bounded off.

 

“I hate doing that, it makes me feel slimy.” Zephyr sighed. “Anyway, going inside, see how it feels.”

 

Rick had not been able to enter the house since his parents died. He moved through the house as if nothing had happened, it was not warm and welcoming as it had been before he was ten, but it was free and empty. Nothing negative seemed to linger, Daryl was a step behind him. “I have some things I want to gather from upstairs.” Rick darted up the stairs, while the other two waited. A slow easy feeling settled.

...

Bowling would be interesting. Zephyr wore one of the summer dresses Rick had bought her, and her converse. The velvet collar around her neck, she was required by their laws to wear it at all times, she had sewn a pocket into it, to hide her county tags for rabies. Daryl had his vest over longsleeves, and dark jeans. Neither had been bowling, ever. Zephyr sat on his lap, her back pressed into his chest. Rick sat as close to Daryl as he could, from shoulder to knee, tight in the seats. Shane, Lori, Andrea, Maggie, Glenn, and Beth wondered in together. Next T-Dog and Carol entered. Rick introduced everyone to Daryl, then to Zeph. Then he began to explain the game to them, as they watched others play.

 

“Never bowled before?” Carol teased.

 

“Nah.” Daryl laughed.

 

“It’s not hard. Mom taught me, Maggie, and Beth.” Carol explained.

 

“You three are sisters?” Zephyr asked slowly.

 

“Yeah, Rick’s our cousin.” Beth giggled. “Mom loves him more than us.”

 

“That’s not true.” Rick gasped.

 

Daryl chuckled. “Your mom seems like a nice lady, heard about how Rick don’t pay for groceries.”

 

Lori and Andrea hovered next to Shane, both smiling a little too tightly at Rick. “Rick used to date Lori, but she cheated on him with Shane, they were like seventeen but Andrea and Lori have not let it go.” Carol whispered to Daryl, “T-Dog and I have been together since highschool, he has two kids. Sophia and Noah.” 

 

“Ah.” Daryl smiled.

 

“Mom is keeping them tonight. Small town means most of us grew up together.” T-Dog offered.

 

“Daryl, can I have cotton candy, please.” Zeph looked between Daryl and Rick, eyes wide.

 

“Sure, uhm, Rick?” Daryl looked conflicted.

 

“Just have them put it on my tab.” Rick laughed.

 

Zephyr hopped up, dragging Daryl behind her, and tugging him towards the concession stand. “Rick, why does she have a collar?” Andrea asked finally.

 

“It’s a phase she’s going through.” Rick offered, shrugging.

 

“Are they together?” Lori asked.

 

“No. Just friends, best friends, since they were nine.” Rick concluded.

 

Carol eyed him, “Lay off, Rick’s allowed friends that aren’t from here.”

 

“Right.” Shane nodded.

 

Beth leaned into Maggie and Carol. “You think she’s Daryl’s familiar?”

 

“Mhm.” The sisters hummed. 

 

When Zephyr made it back, she looked ecstatic, Daryl cast her a weary look, but nodded at Rick. Zephyr shoved a rather large bite of blue cotton candy into Rick’s mouth and giggled hysterically as he blushed red. “Are you dating her?” Shane muttered.

 

“No, dude, no one is dating anyone!” Rick nearly shouted, irritated. “Mags, Car, Bethy it’s been fun see you Monday. Daryl, Zephyr, come on.” Rick beckoned them out of the bowling alley.

...


End file.
